Teenagers
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: A very random one shot, I wrote for a friend. T for teenage girly-ness.


**AN: A one shot I have written for my best friend, Chloe. (AKA ChloeCullenVolturi)**

**Contains Lilly! As most of my stories do!**

**Enjoy, guys! This should hopefully be pretty funny too!**

Teenagers

As Lilly became a teenager the Professor began to notice that she was changing. A lot. His daughter was growing up and becoming a young woman. Though she wasn't quite one yet. Lilly was in the time of her life, where she'd passed childhood, but had not yet become an adult. Lilly was a teenager. It wasn't until Lilly turned thirteen, the Professor realized his daughter was growing up very fast.

It didn't happen straight away, but gradually, the Professor noticed hi little girl was changing a lot. She began to sleep in a lot on the weekends, she began to complain a lot more and he often heard her screaming in front of the mirror in the mornings, when she had found spots and pimples on her face.

Then one day, when she was fifteen, he overheard a conversation in her bedroom, with Lilly and a friend.

"Oh!" he heard Lilly squeal," He's so cute! Are you sure he's going to ask me out?"

"Yep, he told Kieran, then he told Adam, then he was speaking about it to him and I overheard them!"

The two girls squealed again, and the Professor sighed. He'd have to deal with it, he supposed. After all, Lilly was no longer a child, she was nearly sixteen. And like most teenagers, Lilly would begin to have crushes and there was nothing he could do about it. It was part of life. Deciding that 'eavesdropping' wasn't something a gentleman would do, he carried on down the hall.

An hour later, Lilly's friend had gone home. Now, Lilly was putting another face mask on, trying desperately to get rid of spots. When the phone rang, the Professor sighed. He was sure it would be for Lilly. It always was, the phone bill had gone up a lot in the past year, he decided not to mention it. As a teenager, Lilly was entitled to a social life.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said down the receiver.

"Hello, is Lilly there?" a voice asked down the phone.

"What's your name?" the Professor asked.

"Thomas."

The Professor put the phone down on the table.

"Lilly, someone's on the phone for you! Someone called Thomas," the Professor called upstairs.

"Tell him I'm not home!" Lilly called back down stairs.

The Professor put the phone back to his ear.

"Lilly says she's not home," the Professor said.

"Umm... Right," there was a click and then a long, continuous beep. The phone call had been disconnected.

The Professor smiled, only wracked with a but of guilt. Suddenly, Lilly came running down the stairs and into the front room, her face caked in a mask of tea tree.

"Dad!" Lilly cried," That was my ex-boyfriend!"

"Well, a gentleman never lies. And neither should a Lady," the Professor replied sternly.

"Dad, I am going to be a laughing stock on Monday. Thanks a lot," Lilly frowned.

Then, the phone rang again. Lilly picked it up.

"Hello... Oh, hi Chloe... Yeah... Yeah cool!... Give me a second," Lilly held the phone away from her," Dad, can Chloe come around? We need to work on a Science Project."

"Fine," the Professor sighed," Only because it's for school."

"Thanks," Lilly smiled then put the phone back to her ear," Yep, you coming now?... Great. And yeah, sure!"

Lilly put the phone down and nervously turned around to face her Father.

"Erm... Dad?" Lilly asked, putting on a pleading voice.

"What is it now, Lilly?" the Professor asked.

"For the science project, we need some supplies," Lilly began.

"What exactly is this project Lilly?"

"Well, we've got to find out how our body reacts to different foods and we were originally going to eat loads of sweets and see how long it took till we threw up. But then it turned out Josh and Nicholas are doing that, so we can't. All our other ideas had been taken so we decided to do something pretty random..."

"And that is?"

"To find out how a marmalade, ham and ice cream sandwich tastes," Lilly replied.

"Right..."

"And, we don't have any marmalade, ice cream or ham. So we need to get the stuff,"

"Ok, just this once I'll give you the money. But it's coming out of your allowance, young lady!"

"You cancelled my allowance last month," Lilly reminded," Remember? When I got that bad school report."

The Professor sighed again and took out his wallet and handed a note to Lilly.

"Thank you, Dad!" Lilly exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Half an hour later, Lilly and her friend, Chloe sat at the table, with two marmalade, ham and ice cream sandwiches in front of them.

"You go first," Lilly prompted.

"No, you go first," Chloe said.

"No you," Lilly replied.

"Eat it, Lilly!" Chloe cried.

"Fine," Lilly grumbled. After a moment of hesitation, Lilly gulped down a bite of the sandwich.

"How does it taste?" Chloe asked, grabbing the notepad.

"Disgusting," Lilly replied.

"And how does it make you feel?" Chloe asked.

"Sick," Lilly replied," Wait... It makes me feel pretty horny actually."

"A marmalade, ham and ice cream sandwich makes you horny?" Chloe asked, giggling.

"Yeah it does," Lilly answered, laughing.

_Don't say anything. _The Professor thought, as he stood behind the door, listening in on the two girls.

After all she was growing up and she would go through strange... Feelings. Even if they were caused by food.

**AN: I know random. Not very good, I'm not expecting many good reviews for this, but oh well. **

**Peace out, Onika :)**


End file.
